Working
by NoodleRamen
Summary: After being forced into a part time job by his aunt, Obito ends up stuck with an asshole co-worker. Rated M for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Working**

_**Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine.**_

"But it's complete bullcrap! No one else I know has to do anything like that!" Obito was filled with rage at the unfairness of adults towards defenceless teenagers.

"It isn't 'bullcrap', its life experience. And you'll get paid for it." Admittedly this was true but he wasn't going to let her realise he was slipping a little.

"But I hate people!"

"You don't have to like people, you just have to pretend to like them." He stared at her.

"Wow aunt Mikoto, you are twisted."

"I am just like everybody else."

"But why doesn't Itachi have to get a job? He's not that young."

"He's only eleven! And you're fifteen so you're the only one the right age for this." Obito started banging his head against the wall. It hurt but it did make him feel a little less frustrated. "Stop trying to give yourself brain damage. Look, I know you don't want to do it-."

"I _really _don't want to do it."

"But it's a favour for a friend. He needs some more permanent help anyway so it'll only be for a few weeks while he's trying to find someone else. Please Obito." Then she started using her killer finishing move. The puppy dog eyes.

"No! Stop that! You heartless fiend!" He closed his eyes in the hope that the effect would be lessened but when he opened them again, she had leaned in closer and started pouting with it. "Ok! I'lll do it! Just please stop looking at me with those adorable eyes!"

"Yes! I knew I could count on you." And she happily left the room to phone her friend, leaving Obito alone with the crappy reality TV shows and a deepening sense of doom. With an air of resignation he retreated upstairs to his cousin Itachi's room. Although younger he was surprisingly intelligent for his age and he often ended up helping his older cousin. Itachi looked up from the book he was reading.

"Did you manage to get out of it?"

"No." He groaned and fell onto the bed and buried himself into the assortment of pillows. "Why does everything suck?"

"You never know, you might like it." Even Itachi sounded unsure saying it.

"Thanks for trying but I highly doubt that."

"You might not even be on the counter though. You might be in the store room or stacking the shelves."

"Don't get my hopes up like that. In a shop that small there's no way I can avoid dealing with the general public."

"Oh… Well… At least you'll get money?"

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up but I just feel like shit. Do you think screwing things up on purpose would work?" Itachi raised a brow.

"That might not be a good idea. Mum and aunt Kushina would be pretty angry."

"It's not even Kushina's shop anyway. It's just some guy Minato knows. I have no clue who he is but he's probably a major dick!"

"Hiruzen Sarutobi."

"Who?"

"The guy you'll be working for."

"I'm never going to remember that! It's way too long. And how do you know his name?"

"Mum mentioned it yesterday."

"Oh. Damn, Itachi you know everything." If his cousin wasn't also nice he would probably hate him.

"Not really…" He even looked embarrassed.

"And you're adorable! God you got all the good genes. I bet you won't have any trouble but if anyone does give you shit on Monday let me know." Itachi was only just starting at Obito's school the next week and Obito was determined to protect his adorable cousin.

"Ok…" Itachi could look after himself perfectly well but he wouldn't tell Obito that. He liked his cousin despite his weirdness and if being over protective made him happy then he'd humour him. "I think Shisui is in the same class as me."

"Ahh that's ok then. Just make sure you avoid Ibiki and Anko though."

"Aren't they your friends?"

"Yes, but they are also certifiable. Rin's ok, but the other two are sadists so don't let them try out any of their weird mind games on you."

"Mind games?"

"You don't want to know." Obito shuddered.

"When do you start that job anyway?"

"Ugh. I have to go in tomorrow so they can show me what to do. It's gonna suck royal ass." Obito did have a tendency to be over dramatic but that was just him.

Mikoto was just lucky that he was such a good person and nice enough to do things for her. At least his uncle Fugaku never made him do that kind of shit. Although he knew it was only temporary, to someone as young as Obito, the idea of a short time of work felt like forever and he could feel his nice lazy evenings at home slipping away.

-Page Break-

Obito scowled at the shop sign across the street. It just looked plain evil from its hanging flower baskets by the doors to the sweet displays that lured children in to their doom.

"Why are you scowling like that? Are you constipated again?" His aunt could be loud at the worst times and the group of people a few metres away from them started sniggering.

"That was one time and I was only six! What's wrong with _you_, you sadistic female?!"

"It's maternal concern you ungrateful brat!" She slapped him round the back of the head and he glared at her. "Now shift ass, we don't want to be late."

"Ok! God!" It was generally best to comply with her wishes in one of these moods. She had been known to frogmarch them down the street and he wanted to avoid this.

It wasn't massive inside this shop but there were quite a lot of things in there, mainly food but also random tourist junk like postcards etc. Behind the counter a boy with white spiked hair and a partially covered face was reading a book. He didn't seem to care that people had entered the shop.

"Need something?" He didn't even need to look up from the book and it was kind of creepy.

"Um…" Obito looked at his aunt for help and she rolled her eyes.

"Is Hiruzen in? I bought the new part-timer." Without looking away from the book he leaned over and pushed a button that rang a bell somewhere at the back of the shop.

When the old man had been in and introduced himself, Mikoto left and he was alone with these strange people. Hiruzen at least seemed alright.

"You'll just be doing general things like the counter and shelf stacking. You'll be doing your shifts with Kakashi. He'll show you how it's done." He pointed over to the white haired boy known as Kakashi who momentarily looked up.

"You want _me _to deal with him?" The horrified tone just annoyed Obito.

"I've got other things to do and Asuma and Kurenai work different shifts. You'll be on together so you may as well get used to it." This seemed to be a warning and Kakashi looked away.

"I suppose." From the look in his eyes it seemed that was the last thing he wanted to do and Obito agreed. The guy seemed like a pretentious asshole. After Hiruzen disappeared to the back room, Obito sat on a chair next to Kakashi for a few minutes in awkward silence.

"So… aren't you going to show me what I need to do?" There wasn't much else he could do while he was here.

"I don't see the point if you're not going to be here for that long." His uninterested tone just pissed Obito off more.

"But I should still know what to do if I'm going to help you." He could feel his mouth twitching as it always did when he was annoyed.

"I don't need any help, I can do it all myself."

"Then why am I here?" If the whole reason for him starting the job was to help this asshole, it seemed a bit stupid if he didn't want help.

"The old man insisted. Just sit quietly and try not to touch anything." Kakashi was so arrogant that the Uchiha had to restrain himself from punching him.

Even though he didn't want the job in the first place he didn't like this guy's attitude. It was ok for him to not want to be here but having this guy hate him made him want to stay just to spite him.

_I'll show him. _Obito stood up and casually walked over to one of the shelves. He was aware of the other boy watching him but he chose to ignore it and started straightening out all the shelves.

"What are you doing?" He looked round as if surprised.

"I just thought these things looked kind of crooked so I'm neatening them up."

"I did them yesterday." His voice sounded like he was struggling to keep his cool.

"Oh? Well you just sit back and relax and I'll sort them." He even managed to add an air of condescension into his voice to further annoy. Although funny, he did get bored of this after about half an hour and went back to sitting down next to Kakashi. Although not before pulling his chair away a little so he wasn't as close.

It was so boring he started playing with the calculator and spelling out classics like boobs and the more advanced boobless. Even this lost its appeal and so he decided to take it to the next level. He grabbed a few tins of soup from the shelf and started arranging them on the counter. Although Kakashi was pretending he didn't notice, it was obvious he was watching out the corner of his eyes.

_Ha. He won't be able to ignore this. _Picking up a few pencils, his makeshift drum kit was complete and he began testing it out.

"Stop doing that."

"Doing what?" He tried to sound innocent but the fact that he was almost laughing kind of ruined it.

"You could damage the merchandise."

"Don't be such a killjoy." He resumed drumming until Kakashi was forced to put the book down and confiscate the 'drums' and 'drumsticks'. Now he was at least looking at Obito. It was a look of hatred but it was acknowledgement at least.

"What the hell is your problem asshole?"

"My problem is people like you."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Annoying, lazy and stupid."

"You don't even know me!"

"I've seen enough." Kakashi went back to reading his book whilst Obito was seething.

_Stupid, arrogant prick! I'm not surprised people keep quitting this damn job if he's always like this. _The last hour was crushingly slow and when Hiruzen thanked him for his help and said he could leave, he couldn't wait to get out of there. When he finally got home to Mikoto sitting in the front room he threw his bag onto the floor and just shouted out randomly. As this was a normal thing for him she didn't seem to notice.

"Nice time at work?" Mikoto was still looking at the TV.

"Well I found out why everyone keeps quitting."

"Oh?"

"My co-worker is a prick."

"You mean the nice looking boy at the counter?"

"How do you know he's nice looking? Half his face is covered!"

"True, but the parts you could see were nice." He actually face palmed at the stupidity of his aunt.

"He's an arrogant prick and he told me he didn't want me there."

"That wasn't very nice." Although she answered him she didn't take her eyes off the TV. She was watching her favourite cooking show and so it was easy to tell what she was looking at.

"Are you fantasising about that German guy again?"

"Why would you think that?" She still didn't look over and so Obito retreated up to someone who would listen.

"Itachi!" His cousin was currently playing with his younger brother Sasuke and both of them looked up at the whining. "My co-worker is an asshole!"

"You shouldn't say that word."

"Shut up Sasuke, you know what it means." His cousin was a manipulative little shit at times. "Anyway what do I do? I want to punch him!"

"You could use it as an excuse to leave."

"I don't want to." Obito pouted.

"But I thought you didn't want the job?"

"I'm not leaving and giving him the satisfaction! I'm gonna piss him off!" When someone told him not to do something, it made him want to do it even more. It did make him easy to manipulate at times.

"But-."

"He shall rue the day he insulted me." The two younger Uchiha's shared a glance. There was really no hope for their cousin.

_**I've wanted to try a story with two co-workers who hate each other since reading Samejima-Kun and Sasahara-kun and I really wanted to do another story with these two so here it is :3 I'm not sure how good it will be but please review and tell me what you think ^^**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Working**

_**Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine.**_

"Do it."

"Hell no."

"Oh come on you little pussy." Obito didn't rise to the bait and instead glared across the table at Anko. "It's only water."

"With salt, vinegar and lemon in it." Anko was known for being a sadist and she enjoyed making people do strange and annoying things for her amusement. Obito definitely didn't want to end up as one of her victims.

"Oh come on! I just want to know what'll happen."

"Try it yourself then."

"No way in hell. Just ask Ibiki to do it." The boy always vehemently denied liking Anko and yet he would do anything she ordered him to.

"What's happening now?" Rin and Ibiki had appeared with their lunch.

"Ibiki! Drink that glass." Instead of asking why or what was in it like most normal people, he just downed the whole thing before starting to retch. Anko seemed suitably amused at least.

"You should stop picking on him so much."

"She doesn't need to pick on him, he screws himself over. Don't give him any sympathy."

"You guys have no sense of fun."

"No, your sense of fun is just fucked up." While Obito started drinking his juice he looked around the lunch hall to see what the normal people were doing. He then spat half his drink across the table.

"What the hell Obito?!" Rin had received the majority of it and so was understandably pissed.

"I'm sorry! It's just… I saw Kakashi! Over there!" He pointed across the room to where the white haired boy was sat with a group of random people. Why he was sat there when he wasn't even eating was unknown.

"Yeah?" Anko and the others didn't seem as freaked out as him.

"But why is here? And how do you guys know him?"

"Because he's in class C?" Ibiki was looking at him as if he was a fool.

"…He's in our school? And our year?" Everyone groaned.

"Oh god, you really didn't know?"

"Why were you pointing him out then?" Anko did make a good point.

"Because he's my asshole co-worker!"

"Really? That's kind of weird."

"It's creepy is what it is."

"I meant that it was weird that you didn't recognise the guy. You should've at least realised you'd seen him somewhere." Rin was rolling her eyes at him. "In a way we should've expected it."

"Yeah, you're not exactly the most observational person around." Anko had some nerve saying this when she was just as bad.

"I'm not that bad!"

"You didn't know we had a swimming pool in the school until second year, you didn't know the name of the guy you sat next to and talked to in all of English last year-."

"Hey! I felt bad but you can't just ask someone their name after knowing them six weeks!"

"And you still have my shoes from the time you took them home thinking they were yours. Whilst wearing your own shoes." Ibiki made many good points.

"…Ok, those things are all pretty bad. But he's not in the same class as me for anything!" He hoped this at least was true.

"True that. He's in the smart classes with Rin and Ibiki." Obito and Anko had never been the best at school and so they tended to be in all the lower classes together.

"A lot of the girls like him too." Rin blushed a little as she said that.

"Including you?" This was a shocking revelation to Obito.

"Well… He is pretty cute."

"But you can't even see his face!" This was the one thing he couldn't get past. Because it was impossible to know that a guy was cute if he never uncovered the lower half of his face.

"Ooo, sounds like someone's jealous." For this Anko received a swift kick in the shin. "Ow! You bastard! You don't kick girls!"

"What girl? I see no girls." Ok he was winding her up but it was funny. It ceased to be so funny when she threw a potato at his head.

"Don't waste food Anko." Ibiki didn't even look up from his food.

"Hey! What about the damage done to my head!"

"It's not like there's anything in there to damage." His response was to return the potato to her, hitting her on the chin and only just avoiding her open mouth.

"Ah! Near miss."

"Obito! Don't start that again." He and Anko had been in trouble for having food fights in the lunch hall many a time before and so it was understandable that Rin was concerned.

"But she started it!"

"And I will beat up both of you so knock it off." Silence reigned on their table. No one wanted to deal with a pissed off Rin.

-Page Break-

As Obito went to walk into work he felt even more miserable than the day before. Not only did he have to be in close proximity to Kakashi again, Rin had also forced a mission on him. A mission that if screwed up would lead to greater awkwardness in the next few weeks.

"I need your help." Hearing this he naturally assumed the worst.

"What's wrong? Did that prick from English flirt with you again?" _Dammit, I thought we'd dealt with that asshole._

"No! I haven't even seen that guy in months." Obito wasn't going to say this was because he and Anko had sabotaged his exam scores so he ended up in a class with them. "Could you ask Kakashi if he's still single?"

"…" His brain had a lot of difficulty processing that.

"And make sure you're subtle. I don't want you embarrassing me."

"Why can't you do it yourself?" Obito had never once asked someone out so he didn't yet realise how awkward it was to confess to someone.

"Because he'll know I'm interested if I ask him! But you're stuck with him for hours and you're both guys! You can just bring it up in conversation."

"But we hate each other!"

"Well here's your chance to make friends!"

"But I don't want to be friends with this guy! He's arrogant and bossy."

"You have to deal with assholes in life all the time so you may as well practice now."

"You're only saying that because you want me to do something for you."

"…" She was stumped and Obito thought he'd gotten away with it until she used the very same trick his aunt loved to pull. "Please?"

"You've been talking to aunt Mikoto haven't you?" It was the only way she would've known about the puppy dog eyes.

"Maybe… Now will you do it?" With the pout and the large tearful eyes there was only one answer he could give.

Cursing his selfish friends and soft-hearted nature, he went into the building where Kakashi had already stationed himself behind the counter.

He sat down on the other seat and they remained in silence for almost an hour. Obito was trying to work out how best to talk to the other boy and Kakashi was ignoring him to read another book. The only time he looked up was when a customer decided to wonder in. Eventually the crushing boredom got too much for him and so he decided he may as well get the bloody questioning over with.

"What are you reading?" It was the best he could come up with and even Kakashi seemed surprised at the attempt to socialise.

"…A book. I think that much is obvious." He quickly got over the surprise and reverted to his usual asshole state.

"I just wanted to know what kind of book."

"You don't seem like the reading type."

"It's called conversation! God!" _Dammit! He pissed me off way too quickly. _Obito tried to think of a way to salvage the conversation. "Err… Kakashi?"

"What?" He was equally as annoyed with all this.

"What kind of TV shows do you watch?"

"Why does it matter?"

"I'm just asking!"

"You clearly have some kind of agenda so just say what it is so I can go back to ignoring you." _That arrogant little-._

"Fine! Are you single?" _…That may have come out more forcefully than it should have. _

"…Are you flirting with me?" He could actually understand him being angry about this one.

"No! God no! I was just asking because… um…" _Shit. Just think of an excuse! Any excuse! _Rin would probably brutally murder him if he mentioned her.

"Well?" He had put the book down and folded his arms. This wasn't something he could get out of easily. _Why can't he just start ignoring me like he usually does?_

"I was just interested! You seemed like the kind of guy who'd have a girlfriend so…" It was a weak argument

"I think you're lying."

"For god's sake. Fine, I'll tell you. My friend likes you! She asked me to find out if you were available. Happy now?"

"…Which one?"

"Eh?"

"Which one of your friends? Is it that annoying black haired girl or the brunette?"

"How do you know my friends?" For some reason he was surprised that Kakashi was aware of his friends when Obito had only just realised that the other boy existed.

"Well we are in in the same school. Moron."

"You knew that?"

"Well you're always around that brunette from my class." _…I guess that makes sense._

"Her name is Rin."

"I'm guessing she's the one who likes me. I doubt that black haired girl notices anyone but that scarred guy."

"He's not that scarred guy, it's Ibiki." It always pissed off their group of friends when people mentioned the scars. He was kind of conscious about it.

"Is it Rin then?"

"…Yes. How did you know?"

"She's always looking at me."

"Oh…" It kind of depressed him that Rin hadn't told him anything about it. They were supposed to be best friends. Although if even Kakashi had noticed then maybe it was his fault for not realising.

"You can tell her I'm not interested." He then resumed reading whilst Obito scowled. Not only was he angry at the way he was treated, he was also angry on Rin's behalf.

"That's probably better. She's way too good for you. I bet you're dating some superficial pretty girl anyway."

"You're miles off."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing."

"If you're not with anyone then why won't you consider Rin?"

"…Would you date someone if you weren't attracted to them? Would it be fair to lead them on?"

"…I guess not." _Maybe he is actually a nice guy? _

"And I wouldn't want to be around some annoying squealing fangirl." _I take it back. I still hate him. _

"…Can I ask you something?" He didn't want to have to ask for a favour from this ass but if it was for Rin's sake then he would try.

"You're going to ask me no matter what answer I give."

"…" _Just hold back the rage. Just hold it in. _"If you're gonna let Rin down could you at least do it nicely? Don't hurt her too much."

"What would you do for me?"

"Eh?" Kakashi looked amused.

"In exchange for being nice to your friend."

"I'm not giving you money for this!"

"I don't need any money."

"Then what do you want?" He just wanted to get on with it so he could stop having to talk to Kakashi.

"I want you to do whatever I tell you to do for the next week."

"You're shitting me."

"Nope."

"Wait, so you want me to be your slave?"

"Pretty much."

"But why? What do you have to gain from all this?" Although really it should have been obvious. Obito would do the same thing to Kakashi if he had the chance.

"Because it would be funny."

"You son of a-!"

"If you don't I can't promise I'll be too nice to your friend." _That sneaky fucker. _Obito thought about Rin. She would not only be upset at being rejected, she'd also hate him for giving her away.

"…What kind of stuff would this involve?"

"Carrying my books, getting my lunch. That kind of thing." It would be humiliating but not that bad.

"No boot licking or anything like that?" Kakashi did consider this.

"No."

"And only for a week?"

"Only a week."

"…Fine." _Rin has no idea of the kind of stuff I do for her. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Working**

_**Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine.**_

It was with considerable dread that Obito walked into school the next day. He had attempted to fake illness with porridge and carrot vomit but Mikoto had seen through it with ease and practically thrown him out the door. Not that it would've helped if he had been off. Kakashi would probably have added another day to his week if he was off at all.

_This is all for Rin… I can't let that smarmy bastard crush her. _Kakashi was waiting for him just inside the door.

"Just tell me what you want so we can get over this with."

"For starters I want you to carry my bag."

"…Your classroom is just there." The door was only metres away from the entrance.

"It's either that or you can be my foot stool for the rest of the day."

"Just hand it over." _And don't punch him in his face. _Obito stormed into the classroom and dumped the bag onto the nearest table. A few people stared and some giggled but for once he was too mad to be embarrassed.

"Good enough?"

"It'll do. I'll need you to carry it to all my classes too." The boy looked so smug.

"That's not even hard for you! Why would you need any help?"

"Because I need to think of something for you to do."

"Fine." _You lazy fucker. _When he got back to the classroom, the rest of his friends were already there.

"Where were you? You were nearly late."

"Screw you Rin." Considering the inconvenience he was going through for her he was going to be a bit moody.

"Don't be such an asshole!"

"Wow, who pissed on your cornflakes?" He flipped the finger at Anko who kicked the back of his chair.

"I'm having a shit day today."

"Why now?"

"…No reason in particular." This was something he couldn't bitch to Rin about. He'd just wait until he was alone with the other two so he could moan at them instead. When he left to retrieve the bag Kakashi hadn't even stood up from his desk and was just waiting for him.

"You could at least carry it to the door."

"You can do it. And it's room twenty three. Chemistry." _Stupid son of a bitch. _It wasn't difficult but it was tedious. Not to mention the odd looks he was getting for being a bag boy. _A week of this is going to annoying. _

-Page Break-

At lunch he hoped there'd be a reprieve. Although he knew to expect more crap, he was still hoping to go and bitch at Anko. Instead Kakashi was just bothering him further.

"Where are we going?" Kakashi was leading him away from the school and into a mostly unused corner of the fields.

"You'll see." The place was messy with cigarette butts.

"What's the point in going here?"

"I want to eat my lunch."

"And?"

"I'm not taking my mask off in public."

"Why do you even wear that thing?"

"None of your business."

"You realise I'm going to see it off right?"

"Oh you won't."

"How can you be so sure?" Kakashi stopped at a small group of trees behind a bush and took his bag. He then pulled out a bit of fabric. "What's that?"

"Blindfold."

"You are _not _blindfolding me!" He didn't trust the boy not to leave him doing something stupid or to stick a sign on him.

"In that case, where's Rin?" _That little-. He's enjoying this way too much. _

"Give it here."

"I'll put it on when you're in the right position." Obito stared at him.

"What position?" _This doesn't sound good. _

"Normally I have to sit on the ground with all the crap or stand but today I have you to be my chair." Obito nearly took a swing at him then.

"What?! That's ridiculous! I'm not crawling around on there!"

"I suggest you do it." It was clear what he was threatening. With a look of disdain Obito went down on the ground on his hands and knees. He looked and felt ridiculous. This was worsened when Kakashi stuck the blindfold over his eyes.

"This is stupid! I couldn't see you anyway."

"I'm not taking any chances."

"You must be pretty ugly if you-. Ow!" He felt the sudden weight of the other boy on his back. "Damn you're heavy."

"You can just shut up." He could hear him start to eat. Not only could he not see, he was also stuck with the least talkative person he knew. Obito was just so bored. Bored enough to attempt conversation with Kakashi.

"I don't have to do this every day, do I?"

"I guess that would be nice."

"This is crap! And why are you eating so slowly?!"

"Next time I'll have to remember to gag you as well."

"Oh come on, I'm so bored! You could at least talk to me you selfish asshole."

"I don't see why I should."

"Because I'm here with you instead of with people I actually like. And Rin thinks I'm avoiding her." She seemed to think he'd had a bad answer from Kakashi and so was trying not to tell her. In a way it was true but it was entirely Kakashi's fault.

"You can talk to her later."

"After this?" It was hopeful. If he could just get through all this bullcrap every day and then go on to his friends it would be worth it.

"In a while. You'll need to clean out my locker first. And then I'd like you to put my clothes out ready for P.E."

"Oh my god!" _Bloody slave driver. One of these days I'm gonna kick his ass. _The fantasies of shutting him in a locker or shoving him into the girls changing room at least improved his bad mood.

Finally Kakashi stood up and removed the blindfold so Obito could stand and dust off his hands and knees. Kakashi had replaced the mask and handed him back the bag.

"Now the lockers." The pleasure this boy derived from all of this was obvious in his voice. After humiliating him he was now stopping him from seeing his friends. When they opened the dreaded locker Obito nearly gagged at the smell.

"What do you have in there? Did something die?!"

"Possibly. I haven't cleared it out in a year. I'll be in my class when you're done. Enjoy." And he left Obito alone with the locker of doom.

"What about gloves? There's a legal requirement for gloves and a face mask in hazardous working conditions like these!" The boy was either too far away to hear or just didn't care. He reluctantly got to work. Twenty minutes later and he'd removed most of the unknown gunk when Ibiki turned a corner. He stopped suddenly when he realised it was Obito.

"Where have you been all day? And what are you doing?" It was indeed strange to see Obito cleaning. Especially when you saw the state of his room.

"That bastard Kakashi blackmailed me!"

"Blackmailed?"

"He found out something and now I have to do what he says or else he'll tell everyone!" He wasn't going to divulge the nature of the secret. Rin hadn't told any of the others about this. "Just don't tell Rin anything about this!"

"Why not?"

"Because! Now promise me!"

"Ok then. Excuse me a minute."

"Hey! Where are you-?" Even his friends were abandoning him. As he resumed cleaning he saw a sudden flash out the corner of his eye. Anko was stood with a camera while Ibiki watched amused. "What the hell guys?!"

"What is it he's blackmailing you with? It's gotta be something major, right?"

"It's… Err…" His brain had gone blank.

"I bet it's something super embarrassing." Anko was grinning as she tried to picture what it was. He was about to reply when Rin turned a corner.

"Ah there you are, I wanted to-." She paused when she realised what was going on. "…Why are you cleaning?"

"You told me to get on better with Kakashi so I'm trying!"

"By cleaning his locker?"

"He said it's what he needed!"

"Right… Well I need to talk to you. Alone." She glanced at Anko and Ibiki who took the hint and cleared off.

"So…" He didn't know what to say here.

"Did you talk to Kakashi?" _And she starts off straight away with a killer move. _

"Err…" _Just tell her he has a girlfriend! Make something up! Anything! _"I didn't have a chance to ask…" _You bloody coward._

"Obito!"

"We were talking about other things! If I had the chance I would've said something!"

"Can you at least try?"

"Yes, yes."

"And what did you say last night? How did he get you to clean his locker?"

"…I accidentally insulted him so I wanted to make it up to him."

"It was that bad? You must have really pissed him off. Enjoy the cleaning." _The things I do for that girl. _

Locker cleaned, he returned to Kakashi who was lazing in the corner of the classroom with friends.

"What took you so long?" _Bastard. _

"I was distracted! I'd like to see you do it better."

"I probably could."

"Well you can do it next time."

"You wish. Now sort out my P.E. stuff. It's in that bag." He just threw it at Obito and ignored him again. It was annoying but at least the day was nearly over.

_One down, six to go… Ugh, I hope he's not this bad at work. _Considering that they would be mostly alone for hours he could see work being just as bad if not worse.

-Page Break-

…_It's too quiet. _Obito had gotten into work about an hour ago and so far all Kakashi had done was nod to acknowledge his presence. After the day they'd had he'd been expecting more crap but instead they'd just sat in silence. _And I still haven't learnt how to do this job. _

"Oi, Bakakashi." An interesting nickname was sure to grab his attention.

"What did you say?" It also pissed him off. In Obito's view this was a success.

"Your new nickname."

"Stop using it."

"No. And can you actually show me what to do? It's been three days now!"

"It's not like you'd do a good job."

"I'd rather know so I didn't look like a lazy asshole!"

"All you do is put the amount in and press that button. And work out the change yourself. It's easy."

"…Oh. Well that's ok then."

"I'm hungry." Kakashi put the book down on the counter and stared at him pointedly.

"I'm guessing that's a hint. What do you want?"

"Go up the road and get me a burger."

"Can I do that while we're working?"

"No one's around. I'll pay you for it so hurry up."

"There's a word called 'please'. Use it sometime." He marched up the road, not wanting to be seen by Hiruzen slacking off. One thing he was happy to do was to buy himself some food with Kakashi's money. The bastard was asking for it. When he returned he threw Kakashi's down in front of him and sat eating his own.

"What's that?"

"I was hungry so I got a cheeseburger."

"…" He glared but didn't say anymore. Instead he picked up his burger and retreated to the back room.

"Where are you going?"

"To eat. Obviously."

"I'll say it again; you must be fuck ugly." Kakashi ignored him and retreated out the door. He heard one slam further back and he relaxed. He wouldn't have to deal with him for a few minutes at least. Although it did kind of bother him. He couldn't understand why the boy was so sensitive. Perhaps he was kind of scarred or maybe he was just plain ugly.

_Damn… I'd love to find out. _As much as he hated the guy he did want to know what he looked like. It was irritating to hear all the girls say how attractive he was when you didn't know what he looked like. One day he would just hold him down and pull the mask off. _That'd wipe that smug look on his face. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Working**

_**Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine.**_

Obito stood at the start of the corridor and glared. Kakashi stood at the other end, arms crossed and staring back. It was a stalemate that he didn't want to break. It was break and he wanted to go and slack off, but annoyingly Kakashi was waiting for him to come over and do some kind of awful thing for his amusement.

He wouldn't refuse outright to do something but if he could avoid doing anything by not moving then he would. Kakashi was the first to get fed up and walked over with Obito inwardly cursing. His plan had been foiled.

"Have you forgotten how to walk?"

"I was thinking about something."

"And it took up so much of your brain power you couldn't walk?" Obito clenched his jaw. He couldn't deal with Kakashi still. All he could do was hope he'd get used to the insults and learn to ignore him.

"Just tell me what you want so we can get this over with."

"Follow me." Kakashi lead him to the toilets. Obito wasn't best pleased about this and stayed far away. "What are you doing now?"

"I'm not sucking you off so don't even think about it." Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"As if I'd ask you. Although it might be a good way of shutting you up." Satisfied he wasn't going to be violated he stepped a little closer.

"What do you want then?" _This prick is going to ask me to clean the toilet before he uses it probably. Or to wipe his ass. _He shuddered at the imagery.

"Stand in front of the door and stop anyone coming in while I'm in here."

"…You want me to guard a public toilet?"

"Pretty much. Not too hard for you."

"Why? Are you embarrassed about people hearing you shit? Just run a tap or something."

"Stop bitching and do it."

"Fine!" He slammed the door shut when Kakashi had walked in and leant against it pouting. A couple of younger students stared and he growled. "Move on brats."

It was a little satisfying to watch them half run down the hall. They were only small so they didn't think to fight against him. Another boy went to walk in and he stepped in front of him.

"Find somewhere else, my friend's having a shit in there." The guy grimaced and walked away.

"What kind of crap are you spouting?" Kakashi had reappeared and he wasn't best pleased.

"I didn't know what you were doing in there."

"I needed to check something in the mirror with my mask off."

"You could've just told me that!"

"You would've tried to sneak in and look."

"…Screw you." Kakashi could predict him too well. "Are we finished here yet?"

"I suppose. Just remember we're doing the usual at lunch."

"Goddammit! It's humiliating!"

"You better hope that no one else sees you then."

"Asshole." Obito waited until the other boy was looking away and pretended to shoot at him.

"I've also got an idea for work that I think you'll enjoy." It was the glint in his eye that sent chills down his spine.

"What are you talking about?"

"You'll see…" _I am not going to like this. _

Lunchtime was just as bad except this time he was being threatened with a gag on top of everything else.

"Oh come on!" He already couldn't see so he knew this could be sprung on him at any time.

"If you don't want that to happen then you'll learn to shut the hell up." Obito sighed and attempted to give Kakashi the middle finger with his hands still on the ground. From the lack of reaction it was obvious it hadn't worked but it made him feel a little better.

_Tomorrow I'm just gonna bring one of those stupid beach chairs. _If he had one of those then there was no excuse Kakashi could give. When he felt the weight leave his back he leapt up and pulled off the blindfold.

"You're so sensitive." Ibiki had never hidden his scars so he couldn't understand why anyone would want to hide their face away.

"You know nothing so don't bother." He was still adjusting the mask.

"Yeah yeah. Anymore bullshit?"

"Hmm…" It almost seemed as if he had something. "You know what? You can wait until work."

"…Ok what's going on?" Now he was scared. If he was being let off now then it had to be something bad.

"You'll see." Kakashi strolled off with a skip in his step. When Obito finally got to his group of friends he looked miserable.

"What happened now?" Anko was getting out her camera already.

"Don't you dare! And Kakashi was being an asshole as per usual."

"You guys just need to kiss and make up." She was fluttering her eyelids.

"Shut up!" He was pulled to the side by Rin.

"Well?"

"Need something?" She prodded him in the ribs.

"Did you talk to Kakashi?"

"Yes…" _Ok, think of a good excuse. _

"And? What do you think?"

"Well he said he was single… And I don't think he has anyone he likes either." This was technically true.

"So should I ask?"

"I don't know! All I did was ask if he was single, the rest is up to you." _And that bastard keeping his end of the deal. _

"I suppose. Thanks Obito, you're a good friend."

"Oh I know." _God, I'm an asshole. _He tried to rid himself of the guilt by stuffing his face. Luckily he never lost his appetite in these situations.

"Finished kissing his ass yet?"

"I'm not kissing his ass, we're hanging out."

"I thought you hated his guts?"

"I do but I have to put up with him at work."

"Doesn't mean you have to follow him around outside of work." Anko wasn't making his life any easier.

"If I don't do things for him occasionally then he'll be a dick to me later. You guys obviously have no idea how the word works."

"Which is?"

"Sometimes you have to put up with assholes."

-Page Break-

When he walked into work that night he was fully prepared for war. He had a crotch protector and the goggles Itachi bought him for Christmas on. There were also gloves in his bag in case of more disgusting cleaning. After getting himself hyped up it was a bit of an anti-climax when he found someone completely different sitting behind the counter.

"Err…" This had thrown him a little. The boy with shaggy black hair who seemed to be playing with a lighter grinned.

"Hey."

"Hi…?" Although he seemed vaguely familiar he couldn't quite place him.

"Something came up so Kakashi won't be in."

"That's… bad?" Inwardly he was doing some kind of victory dance.

"You don't know who I am right?" The guy didn't seem offended, more amused.

"…Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I'm Asuma Sarutobi, Hiruzens son."

"Oh! Hi!" _Why does that name sound so familiar?_

"And I sit behind you in English."

"Oh…" _Why can't I remember anyone? _He felt better about Kakashi since they weren't anywhere near each other normally but Asuma had shared classes with him. Obito could vaguely remember talking to the guy a few times too. "Sorry I suck at remembering."

"We've never sat next to each other or anything. And you're usually doing things with that Anko girl anyway."

"I'm guessing we're kind of annoying to sit near." They had in the past week started a paper fight, nearly broken their legs wrestling under the table and tipped the table over trying to grab his phone.

"You guys are hilarious. Especially when you hold up the lessons."

"I know who you are!" This sudden remembrance was pretty exciting to Obito. It rarely happened. "You're Kurenais boyfriend!" This was the girl who Rin sometimes spoke to in her classes.

"That's me." They boy flicked the lighter on a few times with a bored expression on his face. "Could you hold down the fort a minute? I need a smoke."

"Sure?" It seemed weird to see someone his age smoking but he wasn't going to say anything. The guy hadn't commented that he was wearing goggles and that was a pretty weird thing to be doing.

"Could you not tell my dad by the way? He thinks I quit." He could hear him shouting it from out the back.

"Ok!" This guy was so far way better than Kakashi. Normal conversation and he wasn't acting like a pretentious dick. When he returned smelling strongly of cigarette smoke Obito decided he should be taking advantage of this situation.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Asuma seemed like a laid back guy so he didn't think he'd be too bothered by the question.

"Why is Kakashi such a dick?" It had to be asked after all. The other boy chuckled.

"Yeah he is a bit of a dick sometimes."

"He's _always _a dick to me."

"Probably because he's not used to you. He doesn't like people that much."

"That's no excuse to be an emotionally blackmailing prick."

"What did he do?"

"…Promise you won't tell anyone?" He shouldn't be telling a stranger but he seemed friendly enough.

"I don't gossip."

"He keeps making me do stupid crap like getting food for him and guarding the toilet! He's so damn annoying!" He didn't want to say the whole truth but it was pretty great to complain all the same. Especially as this guy acknowledged that Kakashi was an asshole.

"Yeah that sounds like something he would do." Asuma was eyeing the cigarette packet on the desk again.

"Why isn't he here anyway? I got ready for war and he didn't even show up." It sounded like he was planning on screwing with him further so this was just weird.

"Probably his dad again."

"His dad?" For some reason he couldn't imagine Kakashi with parents. He seemed more like a robot or a member of an alien species that just appeared into being.

"It's only him and Kakashi and the guy can be a bit… drunk."

"Oh…"

"It's not exactly common knowledge though."

"I guessed."

"He gets a bit weird sometimes though and so Kakashi usually has to sort him out. He used to be friends with dad so that's why Kakashi works here."

"I guess that explains things…" The boy was a dick but if he was going through a lot of crap it made sense.

"I thought I'd tell you since you seem to be a friend of his." Obito nearly fell off his seat.

"Friend? He can't stand me!"

"Really?" It seemed Asuma was an idiot as he seemed genuinely surprised at this. "He talks about you a lot."

"Eh?" This was weird. "I bet it's all insults."

"Not true. He said you were more intelligent than the average dog the other day."

"…I'm gonna kill him." He should've known that he'd be saying that kind of thing to all his friends.

"You should be pleased, he's normally never that nice."

"That counts as nice?"

"Usually he refers to people as backwards and inbred so that's a pretty big step up."

"Oh. Well that's nice." _How does this guy have friends? _"Why are you friends with him?"

"I get that a lot. We've known each other since we were kids." Obito tried and failed to imagine Kakashi as a child. "He used to be a bit… happier I guess? Then stuff happened and he became more like he is now. I'll let him tell you about that."

"…Thanks for telling me."

"Thanks for being friends with Kakashi. I think he needs it." Obito raised an eyebrow but Asuma had already left for another cigarette break. Kakashi didn't seem like he needed anyone least of all someone he hated.

_People are so complicated…_


End file.
